


Благословенная трапеза

by leoriel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober, Inquisition, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Ганнибал приглашает Уилла на трапезу (условная средневековая AU с инквизиции)





	Благословенная трапеза

— Вы плохо выглядите, Уилл, — заметил Ганнибал. Много воды утекло с их последней встречи, но его лицо по-прежнему оставалось необыкновенно свежим и словно светилось изнутри. — Все еще до утра читаете Святое писание?  
«Все еще едите христианских младенцев?» — спросил бы дерзкий и уверенный в своей правоте молодой монах три года назад. Тогда он был убежден, что видения в помощь посланы ему Господом. Теперь та наивная и пылкая вера казалась ему чепухой.  
Уилл действительно плохо выглядел — подобное случается, когда тебя запирают на несколько лет в отдаленной келье по ложному обвинению. Когда все друзья отворачиваются и считают тебя еретиком и безумцем.  
— Предпочитаю труды современных философов.  
— Не боитесь быть обвиненным в ереси?  
— Разве может ересь содержаться в том, что одобрено отцом-инквизитором и послано для моего душевного спасения?  
На мгновенье Уилл испугался, что это всего лишь очередное видение. Такое случалось всего несколько раз, каждый — когда люди неожиданно замолкали во время беседы. Единожды с Джеком, трижды с Аланой.  
— Или они соврали мне? — не выдержав молчания, спросил Уилл. — Книги были не от вас и теперь...  
— Никто больше не обвиняет вас в ереси, Уилл. Успокойтесь. Вы пали жертвой редкой, насланной злой волей хвори. Я лично казнил колдуна на центральной площади. Зажгли большой костер, жаль, что вы не видели.  
Уилл действительно был нездоров три года назад: Ганнибал травил его, провоцируя видения и потакая его наивной вере в их божественную суть. Алана не смогла выяснить, как именно в его тело проникал яд. И вот теперь он опять — пришел к человеку, который его отравил.  
— Зачем тогда вы присылали мне книги?  
На этот вопрос не могло существовать разумного ответа. Ганнибал больше года травил его, а затем вдруг забеспокоился о его судьбе и лично свидетельствовал перед Папой, что Уильям Грэм — верный, пусть и немного заплутавший сын церкви. С него не просто сняли клеймо безумца, а восстановили в сане и вернули все изъятые средства. И все благодаря тому, что он от безысходности читал сомнительные книги, посланные инквизитором.  
Джек полагал, все должно подчиняться неким правилам — земным или божественным.  
Ганнибал творил все, что взбрело ему в голову, и за это его считали новым апостолом. Папа был очарован его умом и твердостью в искоренении ереси.  
— Однажды я был в подобной вашей ситуации. В юности. В другой стране. Произошло недоразумение и по ложному навету меня кинули в темницу.  
Ганнибал умолчал, что в случае Уилла это был его собственный ложный навет.  
— Никогда об этом не слышал. Ваши родители за вас не заступились?  
Никто во всей пресвятой церкви об этом не слышал. Уилл был в этом уверен. Ганнибала не существовало до того, как он появился во Флоренции со своими первыми пожертвованиями церкви. Но по его манерам, по его воспитанию, по тому какими ослепительно белыми и чистыми были всегда его руки, складывалось ощущение, что он происходил из знатного рода.  
— Не люблю об этом говорить. Люди склонны испытывать жалость к чужим трагедиям.  
— Вы рано осиротели? — догадался Уилл. Он не знал своих родителей, хотя особых переживаний по этому поводу не испытывал.  
— Какая книга вам больше всего понравилась?  
— Это экзамен?  
— Не такой строгий, как вы устраивали мне в первые месяцы нашего знакомства.  
Тогда Уилл... пытался подловить Ганнибала на пробелах в знаниях каноничных текстов. Многие еретики и колдуны на этом попадались. Цитировали места из Святого писания, которых там никогда не было. Подменяли божественную волю своей собственной.  
Как оказалось, сам Уилл не способен был отличить Святое писание от той версии, что скармливал ему Ганнибал. Неточности были столь мелкими, что только человек с абсолютной памятью бы заметил подвох.  
Никак не безумец, пребывающей в горячке от яда.  
Зато братья-инквизиторы заметили, и каждое неверное слово и следовавшая за ним боль все еще стояло у Уилла перед глазами, когда он смежал веки.  
— Диалог Декарта.  
— Жаль. Папа уже отдал приказ сжечь его на костре.  
— Вы признаете, что специально посылали мне еретические книги?  
— Я давал вам пищу для ума, Уилл. В то время как ваши дорогие братья по ордену не оставили вам ничего, кроме Библии и хлеба с водой. Неудивительно, что вы так плохо выглядите. Присядете?  
Ганнибал всегда принимал пищу торжественно, за длинным, богато накрытым столом. Странно, как никто не додумался обвинить его в грехе чревоугодия или расточительства. Видимо, святые отцы пристрастились к его щедрым подачкам.  
— Благодарю.  
По обыкновению Ганнибал выбирал место во главе стола, на высоком резном стуле, издалека напоминающим трон. Сегодня он изменил привычкам и сел рядом с Уиллом. Ближе, чем послушник сел бы со своим духовным отцом.  
— Вина?  
Алана не нашла, как и чем его травили. Возможно, вином. Был ли это действительно яд или темное колдовство, насланное Ганнибалом? Был ли Ганнибал колдуном или чудовищем иного рода?  
— Вы ничего не съели, — заметил Ганнибал. На это раз с нотками неодобрения в голосе. — Они выбили вам зубы? Заливали кипяток в глотку? Расскажите. Человека моей профессии не испугать подобным непрофессионализмом.  
Ганнибал гордился тем, что редко опускался до физического насилия. Ему обычно признавались чистосердечно и крайне охотно. Экстатически. Церкви это ужасно нравилось. Ничто не поднимает мораль лучше, чем искренне покаявшийся еретик.  
Церковь не заботило, что потом стало с телом. А когда заинтересовался Уилл, его вскоре признали умалишенным. Что из увиденного им в кошмарах было настоящим? Действительно ли ведьма кричала, когда Ганнибал заживо резал ее на куски? Какому дьявольскому замыслу служило то, что он потом сотворил с останками?  
Уилл зажмурил глаза, пытаясь делать вид, что просит у Господа благословения на трапезу, и сделал глубокий вдох. Он думал, что давно совладал с теми видениями. Джек сказал, что им нужны веские доказательства ереси, свидетельства, места, где Ганнибал хранил запрещенные книги. Не видения. Видения ничего не доказывали, как бы сильно Уиллу этого не хотелось.  
— Боюсь, мой желудок привык к более скудной пище.  
— Вы плохо выглядите, — в третий раз за вечер повторил Ганнибал, отрезая ему небольшой кусочек мяса и кладя тарелку. Так ласточки, вившие гнездо под крышей, подкармливали своих птенцов. — Ядущий Мою Плоть и пиющий Мою Кровь имеет жизнь вечную.  
Когда-то Уилл находил радость в отрывках из Святого писания. Ему казалось, что они делают его ближе к святым отцам. Лишенный родителей и семьи, он искал утешение в святой вере, и она подвела его.  
— И Я воскрешу его в последний день, — привычно подхватил Уилл.  
Зажаренная нога лежала на серебряном блюде. Мясо прожарили с кровью, и она сочилась в том месте, где Ганнибал сделал надрез. Кто это был? Молодой бычок? Лошадь? Уилл не знал.  
Зато он слышал, что третьего дня милостью Папы очередную раскаявшуюся в руках инквизитора ведьму освободили от сожжения на площади и с тех пор никто ее не видел. Уилл старался не смотреть на ароматно пахнущее мясо, чтобы не выдать свое отвращение. У него всегда плохо это получалось — не думать и не смотреть. Не подходить близко.  
— Вы отказались от права исповеди. — Какую исповедь ему предлагали, когда после нескольких дней пыток, Уилл сорвал голос и даже кричать не мог? — Из-за этого мне потом гораздо сложнее было убедить Папу, что вы добрый католик. Но я рад, что вы находили время на Писание.  
— Прежде вам не нравилось мое религиозное рвение. Вы однажды назвали меня фанатиком. Божьим псом.  
Инквизиторов называли божьими псами, но Ганнибал был чем-то гораздо более опасным. Диким оленем во время гона способным наколоть на рога беспечного охотника.  
Смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза было проще, чем на поданную им «еду». Уилл надеялся увлечь его беседой, узнать, что хотел, и вежливо ретироваться, отказавшись от угощения.  
— Слово божье одновременно и лекарство, и яд для неокрепших умов, — ответил Ганнибал. Уилл невольно вздрогнул на слове «яд», но не отвел взгляда. — Многие из осужденных еретиков, ведьм и колдунов знали Святое писание лучше нас с вами. Сакральные тексты склонны будоражить умы... Вас по-прежнему беспокоят видения?  
— Нет.  
Уилл ответил слишком поспешно, и это прозвучало как «да».  
— Зачем вы на самом деле пришли ко мне?  
— У Аббатства стали пропадать молодые девушки.  
— Отец Джек полагает, что я недостаточно этим обеспокоен, поэтому послал вас?  
— Я понял, что могу многому у Вас научиться.  
— Неужели божий глас перестал помогать вам в расследованиях? Или вы надеетесь, что я обучу вас колдовству или другой запрещенной ереси?  
Сидя в одиночной келье, Уилл не раз представлял, как бьет Ганнибала по лицу. В ярости. До тех пор, пока его красивое аристократичное лицо не превратится в кусок мяса. Как его самого избивали на допросах, требуя признать несуществующую сделку с Дьяволом. Тогда он подумал, что понимает еретиков, колдунов и убийц. Они знали, что их ждет, но совершали то, что совершали — искушение было слишком велико.  
И сквозь алую пелену злости, пока еще не совсем утратил власть над собой, Уилл произнес:  
— Вы предлагали мне дружбу. Хотя, возможно, вы правы и... это было видением.  
Ганнибал долго с легким прищуром на него смотрел, словно пытался понять, врет Уилл или нет. Но Уилл и сам не помнил, что происходило на самом деле, а что было навеяно ядом.  
— Быть моим другом — это уметь принять угощение, Уилл. Мне не терпится узнать, что означает быть вашим.  
Если это и было человеческое мясо, то как с цитатами из Библии когда-то, Уилл не почувствовал разницы. Он не был уверен, что хотел бы ее почувствовать.


End file.
